A multiphase flow may be defined as a flow in which more than one phase (e.g., solid, gas, and/or liquid) occurs. In the oil and gas industry, typical multiphase fluid flows include gas-liquid flows and liquid-liquid flows. In many instances, it may only be desirable to know the volumetric flow of one of the phases of a multiphase flow.